


Loyalty

by Bacner



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Bo & Kenzi friendship - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Loyalty, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Why are Kenzi and Bo loyal to each other?
Relationships: Bo & Kenzi (Lost Girl)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to Showcase™.

Why is Kenzie loyal to Bo? Once the dust has settled after the entire battle to the death thing, it became obvious that Bo is the one with the potentially better social life, with an entire secret so-ciety of her kind, the Fay, ready to accept her, even with some hesitation. What’s Kenzie is to her, and she to Kenzie, who doesn’t have that sort of a back-up?

Oh, certainly, Kenzie tends to do this whole ‘human power’ bit in the equation, and lately she does stand up for her species, like she did for Portia, when Silas had framed her in all that too-human way, but really, that’s not it.

Kenzie’s loyal to Bo because Bo is loyal to Kenzie, because had saved her ass, when she never had to. Humans may be loyal to each other, but more often than not – they’re not. Bo is the first true friend Kenzie had had outside of family, and for that Kenzie will stick with Bo and others through thick and thin, whether Bo wants it or not.

* * *

Why is Bo loyal to Kenzie? Because Kenzie is straightforward, honest and funny, among other things. In a rather tangled-up world of the Fay where everything seems to be holding up on a line of balances and counter-balances, Kenzie is refreshingly straightforward, almost naive – but then, so’s Bo. Having Kenzie around helps Bo be more at ease.

But, more importantly, Kenzie reminds Bo of herself at that age (and what was that? Bo is no longer sure), reminds of the time Bo was human – well, technically human, and very, very alone.

Back then, nobody stood for Bo, her soul-eating tendencies notwithstanding, and those memories are not pleasant, not one bit. Bo has no intention of having Kenzie go through that, and that’s why she is sticking to Kenzie, whether Kenzie wants or not.

End


End file.
